conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Intermarium Alliance
:This international organization is part of the Altverse universe. )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} |linking_name = Intermarium Alliance |image_flag = Flag of the Conference of American States.png |symbol_type = |image_symbol = |image_map = IA.svg |map_width = 250px |map_caption = |membership = | | | | | | | Poland-Lithuania | | }} | }} | The Banat }} |admin_center_type = Headquarters |admin_center = Warsaw, Poland-Lithuania |languages_type = Working languages |languages = , , , , , , , , , , , . |leader_title1 = Secretary General |leader_name1 = Nikolai Pietrowski |leader_title2 = Assistant Secretary-General |leader_name2 = Zoe Kovács |leader_title3 = Legislature |leader_name3 = Intermarium Council (upper) Congress of the IA (lower) |leader_title4 = Judiciary |leader_name4 = Intermarium Court of Justice |leader_title5 = Monetary |leader_name5 = Intermarium Monetary and Customs Authority (IMCA) |established_event1 = Visegrád Group |established_date1 = |established_event2 = Treaty of Kaliningrad |established_date2 = |official_website = www.intermarium.org }}The Intermarium Alliance ( : Sojusz Międzymorze, : Альянс Междуморем, : Альянс Міжморем, : Alianță Întremare, : Szövetség a Tengerközött, : Aliance Mezimořem, : Альянс паміжморам, : Съюз Mеждуморето, : Aliancia Medzimorom, : Aljansas Tarpjūros, : Alianse Starpjūru, : Alliance Meritsi), sometimes referred to as Międzymorze or simply as the IA, is an international and consisting of 10 member and 2 observer states located primarily within . Having a land area of 1,867,905.48km² (721,198.31 square miles) and an approximate population of 150,128,300, the Intermarium Alliance includes all states of former communist (with the exception of ) and forms one of the three principle international unions within (along with the European Union and TBC). Much like the European Union, member states of Intermarium benefit from a number of international institutions, including the political Congress of the Intermarium Alliance and Intermarium Council, the Bank of Intermarium and Intermarium Monetary and Customs Authority (IMCA), which collectively serve to stimulate the economic and social development of the Alliance and are overseen by delegates for each member state. The Alliance also has a joint military force, the Collective Armed Forces of the Intermarium Alliance (CAFIA), which it has used in various European and global conflicts since its creation in the early 2000s. Today, Intermarium consists of 10 member states - Belarus, , the , , , Latvia, , Poland-Lithuania, , and - all of which enjoy open borders as part of the Kovac-Mieszko Area. Two observer states - The Banat and also participate in particular IA collaborations, although are not full members. and more recently are also currently applying for formal entrance into the Intermarium Alliance. The Intermarium Alliance traces its origins to the of Polish-Lithuanian politician , a proposed union between the nations of Eastern Europe which could form a united power capable of preventing spreading Russian influence and a potential Eastern-European invasion. The union would include all modern states of the IA (with the exception of ) as well as , and , thus having borders on the , the , and the - hence the name 'Intermarium' (literally meaning 'between the seas'). The alliance would, according to Piłsudski's vision, facilitate the redevelopment of Eastern Europe (particularly Poland-Lithuania) into an important political power, as well as the eventual dissolution of the under , another geopolitical goal of Piłsudski and his contemporaries. The concept of an Intermarium Federation was, however, met with significant resistance, with many fearing it would only facilitate a stronger Poland-Lithuania at the risk of their sovereignty, and had ultimately failed by the beginning of the second world war. Following the , the nations of Intermarium came under the influence of the Soviet Union, with many being either directly controlled or puppet states of Russia. After the fall of the USSR in 1991, Poland-Lithuania, , and formed the Visegrád Group, a cultural and political alliance with the goal of developing strong, economies in the wake of the Soviet Union. By 1994, , , and had joined the Visegrád Group, which was renamed the Intermarium Alliance. Since then, a further three nations have joined the union, with having joined most recently in 2008. Today, Intermarium remains a strong and unified international political organisation, having a sizeable economy, population, and military force. As one of the "Big Three" European organisations, Intermarium has led to the rapid redevelopment and unification of Eastern Europe as an important region for scientific and cultural development and as a leading contributor to globally. Intermarium remains an important in international politics, and will continue to develop under strong international leadership and economic policy. History Intermarium Federation Visegrád Group Expansion and Development Future Geography Member States – Part of the European Union Environment Government and Politics Political Institutions Monetary and Customs Authority Armed Forces Kovac-Mieszko Area Legal System Foreign Relations Defence Humanitarian Aid Economy Energy Agriculture Infrastructure Science and Technology Demographics Population Languages Religion Education Healthcare Culture Arts, Music, and Film Media Sports Symbols Criticism Pro-Russian Anti-Polish-Lithuanian See Also Category:Javants Category:Altverse Category:Organisations Category:Poland-Lithuania Category:Europe